


The  Saint Valentines Day Massage.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash, Spirk., True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Whilst seated in the parked car, Jim turns his attentions in quite a different direction than the one at hand...Based around TOS Episode...A Piece Of The Action.The title is a 'take' on The Saint Valentines Day Massacre. As it was from the 1920's era-As is this episode!





	The  Saint Valentines Day Massage.

"Hey Spocko! Turn around shweetheart I wanna' try out that nerve-pinch of yours one more time."

"Very well Captain, although I doubt that you could 'pull it off' so to speak, as your numerous previous attempts to aquire this particular skill have shall we say, failed miserably!"

"Spocko! Relax let it go, your not getting into 'the swing of things' shweetheart!"

Spock obliged and Jim began to massage his neck and shoulder areas.

"Captain, whilst your continued attempts are not serving the correct purpose, by repeatedly not achieving the desired effect, I am finding the sensation somewhat stimulating and vague'ly full-filling to my inner most senses!"

"That's just dandy Spoko! I only wanted you to experience 'a piece of the action' too shweetheart!"

The End.


End file.
